Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of actuation devices for producing a rotational actuation movement from a rotational drive movement. In particular, the invention relates to the field of actuation devices for the rotational adjustment of a valve. A further aspect of the invention relates to the field of devices which include have a fail-safe mechanism and an actuation device.
Description of Related Art
A rotational actuation movement is typically a movement of a few revolutions or a fraction of a revolution. A rotational actuation movement therefore includes a pivoting movement (for example by 90 degrees or by 60 degrees) as well as a rotating movement.
In the current state of the art, an actuation device for rotational movements by a rotational drive movement is typically driven by way of the rotational drive movement being transmitted onto a drive output via gearwheel transmissions, chains and/or belts, by which means the drive output likewise carries out a rotational movement. Thereby, a gearing or transmission is formed between the rotational drive movement and the rotational movement of the drive output. This gearing or transmission ratio permits a relative small actuation movement to be achieved by a comparatively large drive movement. The application of expensive, high-torque and large drives for driving the actuation device can be avoided with known actuation devices on account of this.
The design of known actuation devices, however, is complicated and such devices turn out to be spatially quite large, on account of the hitherto existing construction manner, which realises a coupling of the rotational drive movement to the rotational movement of the drive output by way of gearwheel transmissions, chains and/or belts. Moreover, known actuation devices can include many individual parts and/or small, precisely manufactured parts and are expensive in manufacture, assembly, maintenance and repair. Moreover, known actuation devices can be quite prone to malfunctioning, can greatly wear and/or can be difficult to assemble, to service or to repair.